DC COMICS: CBS Supergirl (s1 ep11 Strange Visitor From Another Planet)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CBS SUPERGIRL YOUTUBE: PLOT provide by COMICBOOK.COM The episode opens with Supergirl flying, narrating a letter from Cat Grant to Adam Foster, her son, while she rescues a family of campers from a forest fire by lifting and saving their camper. On the street in National City, Supergirl and Alex talk about Winn; things are still awkward. At Noonan's, Kara is waiting for Cat's latte when a young man asks her about Cat Grant, and whether she's as terrible as everyone says. Kara redirects, saying that maybe one day he'll meet Cat himself and make his own judgment. Before they leave, Kara sees Senator Miranda Crane on the news, arriving in town for an anti-alien rally. At CatCo, Winn awkwardly runs into an elevator to leave. In an editorial meeting, James volunteers to cover the Crane rally. After, Kara asks Cat why she's giving Crane so much attention even though she's terrible, but Cat says that her bigoted base sabotage themselves. She sees someone in her office and before Kara can call security, Cat waves her off: it's Adam, who's here because he got her letter -- which it's clear Kara actually wrote. She tells him she wants to have dinner with him, but is very busy. He tells her to have her cheerleader e-mail him. After he leaves, Cat calls Kara into her office, and fires her for interfering with her relationship with Adam. Kara argues, saying that Cat told her that losing Adam was her life's biggest regret. She says that she finished a letter Cat had already written and discarded. Cat picks it up, deciding that maybe the letter isn't as awful as she feared, and that he's here. Kara asks whether she should make them a dinner reservation, or if she's fired. Cat tells her to make them a reservation, but that she's going to make Kara's life hell. At the Crane rally, The DEO is watching the perimeter for signs of alien life, while James photographs her speech. Suddenly, a giant, white-skined alien attacks the podium, taking out a few of Crane's people and then super-speeding around, smashing into people. James sets off his signal watch. When Hank and Alex catch up to the alien, Hank freezes, has a vision of Mars, and recovers just in time to save Alex from a thrown car. Supergirl arrives and whisks Crane off to safety, and the creature vanishes. Later, Alex grills Hank on what happened back there while he tells her that they need to get Crane to headquarters. The Senator objects to being stuck at the DEO, but after a brief bit of bickering with Supergirl, they leave her to her own devices. In another room, Hank tells Supergirl and Alex that he brought that creature to National City: it's after him, because it's a White Martian -- part of a race of subterranean Martians who killed his people. He tells Supergirl that while he should be the one to handle this, he can't do so without revealing himself as Henshaw and the DEO ending up in Sam Lane's hands. She says she'll have his back. At CatCo, Kara tries to coach Cat on how to act around Adam. She ignores Kara, but then ends up falling back on some of that advice while at an awkward dinner with Adam. Quickly, he realizes that she didn't send him the letter, and the dinner gets more awkward, and Adam leaves. At CatCo, James shows Kara a number of photos he developed -- and they suggest that the Senator Crane Kara rescued was actually a White Martian in disguise. At the DEO, Crane's eyes glow. Later, Crane tells Henshaw she believes the DEO has a mole -- another alien inside the DEO. She threatens to out the DEO, and says she won't do so if he agrees to conduct a quiet investigation. She name-drops White Martians, though, raising Hank's suspicions. Kara calls Alex and warns her, and Alex quietly aims her gun, but Hank tells Crane that he never referred to a White Maritan, and she attacks before Alex can fire. After throwing people around, Crane starts leaping around the DEO, using powers. Henshaw has another vision -- of white Martians taking green Maritan children -- and Crane is about to attack him when Supergirl shows up to challenge her. She flies through the roof and away. Kara follows, telling Alex to stay with Hank. She can't find any sign of the White Martian outside, but gets a call in her earpiece from Cat, who needs her in the office. At The DEO, Alex tells J'Onn that she feels bad she urged him to use his power and attracted the White Martian -- and that he can't blame himself for what happened. Hank tells her the story of how it wasn't just his planet -- but his family, his children, who died before he escaped. Alex tells him that they're going to stop the White Martian, but he's ashamed that one of those monsters has killed again because of him. At CatCo, Cat is livid with Kara, in part because she didn't prep her for the dinner. She's worried he's never going to talk to her again. She says that he came because of the letter, not to see her, and Kara promises to fix it. She goes to see Adam, and tells him that deep down, Cat is a better person than he can see from his limited experience. After hearing her inspirational speech, he susses out that Kara wrote the letter. She denies it, but eventually admits it. She begs him to give Cat another chance. He says he will, but only if Kara comes with him. At Noonan's, Kara mediates their hostile attitudes, trying to get either of them to say something real. Cat tells him all of the things that she never got to do with him, and that she wishes she had. When he tells her that she didn't want him, she starts to object but Kara tells her to let him talk. Adam asks her if she missed him, and she says she did, and still does, but he has a hard time believing it -- but then he tells her that he missed her, too. Kara excuses herself, and Cat thanks her. Cat apologizes to Adam. At The DEO, Hank is investigating a piece of the White Martian that Alex shot off during the fight. Hank plans to track it using its tissue, and go kill it. When Alex tries to stop him, saying he's not a murderer, he becomes enraged and leaves. Above the city, Hank reaches out with his mind, finding the White Martian's lair. Instead of going in on his own as J'Onn, he leads a DEO team into the sewer. Alex hears Senator Crane calling for help, and the team goes toward the voice. They rescue her, just as Hank stumbles upon Crane, tied up. Alex starts shooting at "her" Senator, who bears her fangs. Elsewhere, Alex is injured but not dead: the White Martian is using her as bait. At the DEO, J'Onn uses his telepathy to reach out to the White Martian, and he tells Supergirl that she needs to rescue Alex and get out; he's going to let the White Martian kill him. She tells him to get up and go on, that he can't let the murderer win, but he's not won over. They fly out to the desert, where Hank appears as Hank, not J'Onn, and the White Martian comes to him as Crane. Alex urges him to run, and he tells her to let Alex leave. He tells the White Martian he surrenders, and to send him to his family, then kneels in front of her -- but Supergirl shows up and pummels the White Martian. Then, Hank transforms into J'Onn, and the three battle in midair above Alex. When Supergirl and J'Onn win, he turns around and slaps a pair of Kryptonite cuffs on her to prevent her from stopping him when he goes to kill the White Martian. She talks him out of it before he does, though, and after they leave the White Martian in its cell at the DEO, he tells Alex and Supergirl that his daughters would be proud to have them as sisters. In its cell, the White Martian warns that there are thousands or millions more of them here, and that they won't rest until J'Onn is dead. Supergirl says to let them come. Later, Senator Crane announces that she's softening her stance on aliens after Supergirl saved her. At CatCo, Adam arrives to tell Cat he's staying in town for a while, and admits that he has a little crush on Kara. When Kara shows up to bring Cat her coffee, Adam excuses himself with Kara and asks her on a date. After Cat says she's available from the other room, he says he'll see her tomorrow. That night, Kara tells Alex over ice cream that she doesn't know if she can date Cat's son. Alex tells her to just have fun before worrying about the date going bad. As they watch TV, the news breaks in to show that someone appearing to be Supergirl flew to the scene of a car dangling from a bridge and, instead of saving it, picked it up and threw it away. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CBS Supergirl Category:Supergirl Category:Alex Danvers Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Cat Grant Category:Adam Grant Category:Senator Miranda Crane Category:White Martians Category:Jimmy Olsen Category:Winslow Schott Jr.